The Afterlighters
by socke-scheusal
Summary: A story about the unsung hero of Twilight Town, Hayner, and his adventures with Roxas in their newly formed club, The Afterlighters.
1. King

**Afterlighters**

**Chapter 1. King  
**by sock

* * *

Anyone who says this town doesn't belong to Hayner is in deep denial. Ever since he was born, he held a firm fist of unrelenting control and clever dictatorship unmatched in history and uncomparable by even the most stubborn scientists. It was only natural that this colossus of a man would herald the roguish team of twilight teens including himself, a blonde, skating deviant going by the name Roxas, a rotund, plump and ample child called Pence, and Olette, the girl. Wearing his signature camo clothing and stylishly slicked back hair, Hayner walks the streets of Twilight Town daily, humble, understanding his place in the world. 

"I'm this town's king." Hayner yawned. "I don't know how they'd ever go on without me." He leaned back onto the couch, taking up the entire length with his majesty. At the moment, only Rox the Imp was accompanying him. Well, Roxas didn't know he was Rox the Imp, but Hayner thought it was an appropriate nickname, and was sure Roxas would appriciate it if he knew. Though, he just stared off towards the entrance of their hang-out absently, but nodded slightly to show that he was at least hearing that Hayner was making noise.

Hayner smirked loudly, the kind of smirk that is joined by a loud smirking noise, to show that it is a genuine smirk and that The Hayner is pleased. He didn't put stock into the fact that there was something else on Roxas' mind, for there was too much on his own to notice. They hadn't intended to be alone, but Olette and Pence were shopping together somewhere, which left the _men_ to consult with themselves. Usually the conversation they held as a group were started by Olette's complaining, and Hayner's follow-up arguement, or Pence's suggestions of activities and Hayner's animated agreement. Roxas himself was individually sort of a lacklustre party-pooper. Rox the Imp was only alive in the moment, usually spurred on by the situation or something he was serious about.

Hayner couldn't be bothered with thought. The very thought of thinking distressed him, and he liked to avoid the whole thing. There was something that the two of them had in common, besides a life-long friendship, and that was Struggling. Their bats were tucked away in the corner, easy to reach in case a dispute needed to be settled.

"Hey Roxas," Hayner said in a loud voice, which broke Roxas' trance with the distance and made him finally turn his attention. Hayner was sometimes concerned about Roxas' attention span, before he forgot about it, "you feel like sparring a bit? Maybe we can go sabotage Seifer's hang-out or something, you know, like usual?"

Roxas answered in a disembodied blink, which dissapointed Hayner deeply. That hadn't sparked any emotion in the boy. It occured to them that maybe something was on Roxas' mind, besides the fact that this was very obvious.

"What's up, Roxas? Why're you being so quiet?" Hayner sat up, cracking his back obnoxiously with another loud sound much like the smirking sound, "Something up?" Roxas made a contrastingly quiet sound, perhaps even the sound of breathing exaggerated by the movement to turn to look at Hayner.

"Don't you ever get bored?" Roxas spoke for the first time since they sat down, which was obvious by the slight cracking of his voice to find the right volume, "I mean, of everything. Struggles, Seifer, and sitting around?"

"Ugh," Hayner scowled in an obvious dislike of Roxas' statment, contorting his face into hyperbolic statement of teenage apathy, "you've _gotta_ be joking. I mean, yeah, it gets boring, but you make it sound like a prison. Everything gets a little boring, doesn't it? Don't be so dramatic."

"I guess you're right." Roxas frowned, pouting in a puppy-dog sort of way that often got his arguments won. Hayner softened slightly, but didn't make any motion to change his opinion. There was an enlongated pause, followed by a childish whine, "But still..."

"Oh, stop." Hayner sighed, standing up and walking over to Roxas, who had been leaning against the wall. The boy had been talking so softly, he had thought it was the only way to win the quarrel. "What do you want me to do, wave my magic wand and make this place fun?" Hayner was suprised when Roxas' drifted off into a brainstorm of consideration.

"Let's do _something_." Roxas finally rested on the reward of his pleading, "Something completely crazy."

"I will not make-out with you!"

"Hayner!"

"Okay, okay, what do you mean?" Hayner sighed, dreading any idea of fun that wasn't his own or he thought was his own but was actually Pence's. Roxas began to become more attentive as the ideas came, and the laziness drained out of his eyes and were replaced by the sparkling blue glass of Rox the Imp. Of course, Roxas had no idea of his alternate attitude. That's why Hayner gave it a nickname.

"Something after dark, that you can tell absolutely no one." Roxas was serious, but you could tell he was entertaining some amusement. The Hayner just might be interested. He shifted to the other foot, crossing his arms in an act to remain the appearance of someone who was un-biased.

"You don't mean... something illegal?" Hayner spat objectively. He had done his share of unwholesome things, mostly to Seifer, but he was wary about actually committing something unlawful, and thought Roxas was the same, but his worries were quickly dashed when Roxas amused a little chuckle.

"Nevermind," Roxas laughed, "it's dumb."

"No, go on, don't just tell me you want to do something crazy then leave me hanging! Don't play a brother like that!" This was followed by Roxas laughing more.

"Well, I mean, maybe we should form a club, just you and me... and, do stuff, like sneak out at night and go places... you know?" Roxas contained his post-laugh smile, which was pleasently calming. While Hayner was adept to being devil's advocate, he couldn't help but be caught up in Roxas' enthusiasm.

"A club, huh?" Hayner toyed with the idea, rubbing his chin at an attempt to convince Roxas of a sort of invisible thought-provoking gotee which helped him conspire, "I'm listening."

"Well, that's it. We'll... make it up as we go. Come on, it'll be fun. Just you and me."

"Just the boys."

"Yeah..." Roxas paused, then smiled, "So, you'll do it?"

Hayner mulled over it, although his mind had already been made up for him. Although the Hayner was a great leader, a man of men, he was also a follower, and often liked any idea that involved himself.

"I get to be the leader, right?"

* * *

AN. Yoooo... here's my first story... sort of :) i've done collab with my sister, theshoelessone (Sleeping Bunny), who has 52 or so stories going right now, so i've a bit of catching up to do. i have always loved hayner and roxas, so it's only fitting i write a story about their escapades. this is a pretty uneventful chapter, but they'll immidiately get more exciting as they start doing things. i haven't decided whether i want to make it a hayner/roxas fic, because i don't know if i'm interested in that pairing or not, so i think it will depend on how many people who read this will want me to. har har, i am teh slave to teh peer pressure so i hope you enjoyed it. review if you please, i sure love reviews, especially for my first? puppy eyes?? i promise they'll get better :D poke poke nudge 

oooh.. and and and... (sorry for long AN) this is sort of set in (kingdom hearts 2 spoliers O.O) a twilight town in which ansem the wise did NOT create it and roxas has emotions. i know, a little mary sue, but the easiest way to have the most fun with it... because, well, that all is interesting, but also depressing and i want this to be a feel-good fic :D i hope that's not a problem


	2. Queen

**Chapter 2. Queen**  
by sock

* * *

Roxas never needed anyone's attention, he was content if he had to play second fiddle to Hayner. He thought Hayner's ego was so impressive that he deserved top billing, and he never did mind stepping down and letting Hayner take up the glory. That's why he's sort of the queen of Twilight Town. Nothing seemed to bother Roxas, and that probably the only reason he and Hayner could stand each other. Hayner needed a quiet kid to look fantastic around, and Roxas needed a loud, cocky maniac to hide behind, so they were the perfect team. 

"You know what, Roxas, I'll make you my first mate." Hayner announced as they walked side-by-side down a stone path drenched in a blanket of the sun set. They had just made a pact between the two of them to form their own organization of fiends, making trouble in the mask of the night. Of course, night was simply when everyone was asleep, and not when it was dark. This was as dark as it got. Although, it was the time for the town to get sleepy. The pair had eaten popsicles in preparation for an all-nighter. They had supposed that after a few nights, they would become full-time night owls, and terrorize the town with the best of them. Luckily for Hayner, he had been declared the honorary leader, just as he had asked, but it hadn't been much of a fight. A punch in the shoulder was the most violent the whole ordeal had become.

"Hmm." Roxas mumbled in submissive agreement, already crashing from too much sugar. He wondered what could be achieved without his brain, since he was suspicious about Hayner's even without sugar's influence. He was prepared to call their first day off, and try again tomorrow, but didn't want to sound like a flake. He worried that if he didn't show Hayner that this club was a great idea, he would forget about it and get distracted by something colorful that moves.

Before he could put aside his insecurities and think about the rest of the night, a shadow was cast over him. Even faster than the normal human's reaction to movement in the corner of their eye to look up, was Hayner's interal reaction to fling an insult at a stranger. Before Roxas even saw who it was, Hayner voice lifted over the lot of them, "Hey, watch your step, bright eyes!" Roxas finally saw the man, with no room for questioning the severe agility of Hayner's insults, and recognized a common townsperson that he had seen often, but hadn't made enough acquatence with to memorize his name. Then again, he wasn't that good at remember names. At least he was better than Hayner.

"Sorry." The man muttered. That was one of the things about Hayner... intimidation. Roxas wondered what everyone thought of Hayner, if they thought he was a rebel, or a hooligan. Roxas had thought Hayner was an especially nice guy, and he was almost bothered that he kept hiding it by having a cocky, rude facade. As the man scampered away, Hayner made a face, scrunching his nose, pinching down the skin beneath his eyes and lifting the corners of his mouth with his pinkies, presenting his tongue. It was cute in an immature, egotistical way.

"Watch were you're goin', Roxas," Hayner said, returning from his intense raspberry, "Some people are as blind as bats around here, ain't got any right feet, right?" What Hayner said didn't make much sense, and Roxas supposed it was the love child of some phrases in ancient English that once formed a positive moral lesson, but being as tired as he was, he was willing to completely ignore Hayner's inability to talk correctly and smiled.

"Anyway, what are we doing tonight, hmm? You got me all hyped up on sugar and I'm ready to alarm these pedigree punks." Hayner said with a big grin, pounding a fist into his other hand to gesture the pummeling of an innocent and small furry animal. The end of Roxas' mouth rapidly fell as he was confronted with the responsibility that normally would be on the shoulders of the leader. Though, who hasn't always thought that the greatest of all kings' decision have been thrown onto the clever mind of the queen behind the scene?

"Well..." Roxas drew out his words in hopes of distracting Hayner, maybe even to the point of making him wonder where he was. Being completely without an idea, let alone a train of thought to follow, Roxas jumped out on a limb and fiercly jabbed Hayner in the ribs, "uhm.. you're it!"

Roxas jumped onto his other foot immediately started dashing away down the now almost empty halls of the claustrophobic town. A little suprised, his normal reaction time paling to that of his insults, Hayner stood blinking for a moment while Roxas was a good distance away. The deep understanding of a competition's beginnings in his manly gut forced him to dart after him in hot persuit.

The both of them were practically matched physically, which many were a testiment to. Most people agreed after sparring so many times, that their skills were astonishingly matched, and it was always a surprise to see who would win in a Struggle. This was generous, of course, because neither of them were quite _amazing_ at anything. Most people in the town agreed that they, excluding the mildly more successful Pence and Olette, were just _okay_ at just about everything. They could be seen doing small jobs around the town, with little brain or brawn power involved, such as lifting, delivering, and baby-sitting.

Although, they were usually forced by the more responsible Olette, seeing as the two of them would rather pretend to be criminals in the night than engage in sophisticated and intellectual conversation. As they ran, there seemed to be a wavelength shared between the two of them where they completely understood this. In fact, after rounding several blocks and running out of breath, Hayner nearly tackled Roxas in impatient fever. As the two lay idle on the ground in pathetic heaves, Hayner cracked a large smile, and although his throat hurt and begged for only the exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide, he dared to joke.

"D'you notice..." Hayner's speech slurred as he recognised that he, indeed, needed to work out more, "you an' me... " Hayner attempted to finish but just gasped. He had to curse Roxas for running so far. Though, Roxas' brow shrunk and he waved it off as though it were an irritating fly.

"Yeah." Roxas confirmed. The two of them might not have known what the other was talking about, but as far as they knew, they completely understood each other. The breath returned to them quickly afterwards, exchanging not much more than a laugh or a shove. As soon as they finished their recooperation, they simultaniously sat against the wall of the nearest building. Roxas was pretty assured that Hayner had completely forgotten what they were doing up so late. He probably even forgot to give an excuse or cover-up to his mom, and was in for it, but Roxas hardly cared in comparison to the relief of his own duty.

He didn't want the silence between them to stir up any recollection, so he reached over in another act of cruel terrorism. Being someone's best friend not only warrented knowledge of their favorite color and which socks they wore every Friday, but whether or not they were ticklish, and, in fact, their weak spot. This was a low blow, but Roxas was a little desperate, and with one touch to the stomach, Hayner's leg kicked out as though a murderer-turned-doctor tapped him on the knee with a hammer to test his reflexes.

"S-stop that!" Hayner laughed loudly, swatting at Roxas arms in earnest defense of his mortal life. That followed in a minature wrestling match, accompanied by murderous tickles whenever the opportunity revealed itself. There was an intense match, this taking a lot energy, thus having the appeal of a 'match of the century', in which many people would have attended and rooted for, had in not become the dead of night. The greatest marvel was the ability for the townspeople to sleep in complete ignorance of the hell the two were bringing down upon the other. How naive.

For the most part, mostly attributed to how much more awake he was, Hayner got the best of Roxas and cornered him in his own tickle spot until the poor boy was forced into a pitiful surrender. He had not expected for his own game to be turned against him, but then again, he didn't expect pretzels would taste any good and was willing to be proven wrong again.

"That's two for two." Hayner beamed, as proud as a schoolboy attaining his first A+ on an important test, which, for the record, has yet to happen to him. "You're on a loosing streak, buddy. Either that or I'm getting better than you, but don't feel too bad."

"Better... hmph." Roxas was starting to feel the effects of a complete sugar shut-down, and his responces had reduced to that of easy-to-make sounds and one word sentences. Hayner, although usually an alien to that of his friends' feeling, picked up of the notion and immidiately caught it, as if it were a virus. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, ancient symbols of obvious tired-ness, Hayner patted his knees and shook his head, as if that would shake it all off.

"I guess I'm tired. Maybe now's a good time to call it a night." Hayner said, more quietly than perhaps he had spoken the entire evening. Roxas agreed entirely, but gave up on communication. He only regretted so much activity after he was so tired. Now his limbs were going into sleep mode and he was in the middle of the town. When Hayner stood up and brushed off his pants, noticing that Roxas was rather drifting off than joining him, he offered a hand to help him up. "I can't help you all the way home. I'm gonna go back to The Usual Place tonight."

Roxas took the offered hand, neglecting his dignity as a man to be supported by Hayner into a half-walk. It was only after a good time of silence that the meaning of the noise that had exited Hayner's mouth had converted to English in Roxas' head.

"The Usual Place? Why..." Roxas' suprise gave him enough energy to talk, his eyes having widened. Hayner, on the other hand, still seemed wide awake, as thought his 'obvious signs of tired-ness' had been faked, and he looked off casually in attempted avoidance, but noticed that even the drunken sleepy-ness of Roxas still had the sparks of Rox the Imp glowing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't tell my mom about tonight. I... kinda forgot." Hayner laughed a bit, but was at least tired enough to quit before he was ahead, "I'm kinda running away, a little bit, just for a while."

"Then..." Roxas paused a good time, prompting Hayner to check if he had dozed off suddenly, but reluctantly continued, "then, I'm going too."

Little was exchanged from then on, besides the eerie hanging of a common thought between the duo, which included no less than a lot of information about what never to do again. As they settled down in The Usual Place, Roxas gaining the couch in tired-ness supiriority and Hayner leaning against it's base, as comfortable as a king, a bit more of tired conversation drifted between the two of them, but hardly anything sugnificant before Roxas fell fast asleep.

"Roxas?" Hayner called a small while afterwards. The calm following was more assuring than an actual responce, "Yeah, so, this ends day one of the amazing afterlighters. Tune in next time for more of the outstanding Hayner and his mastery of sugar!" He looked absently at the sleeping boy, then sighed. "It was a good first day."

The room remained silent until morning.

* * *

AN. so yes. i hope this chapter was to people's liking. it's longer than the first one, and with more things going on. a lot less they're-standing-there-and-talking action. it'll get even more stuff going as more characters are introduced, too. so yay. i tried to keep this very open, so that fans of hayner/roxas and hater of yaoi both could enjoy it, but i don't know how well i'm achieving that OO WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I TRIED AND THAT I LOVE YOU. k bai. 


End file.
